Rituales
by kenny-black
Summary: En palabras de Oscar Wilde " En la vida del ser humano existen dos grandes tragedis: perder al ser amado y encontrar al ser amado"


**DISCLAIMER**: Se lo saben de memoria, estos personajes por mucho que queramos, no nos pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling

**Advertencia**: este es un fic slash o sea relaciones h/h, aparte trae un lemon medio explicito,asi que si no te agrada esa clase de literatura porfa no lo leas o quedaras traumado jajaja, bien advertidos puedo continuar

**Nota**: esta escrito en primera persona, narrado por Severus, y los pedazos en cursivas son los flashbacks que tiene

Este fic va dedicado a Alejandra por haberme aguantado todo el mes hablando de esto y a mi querido Lucius que se que dondequiera que estés vas a leer esto y sabrás por que lo escribí

**RITUALES**

Hoy es 18 de agosto y hace solo unos tres días me enteré de la noticia.

Después de tu puesta en libertad de Azkaban, de parte de unos muy avergonzados miembros del Ministerio de Magia, que no sabían como habían podido involucrar a uno de los más prestigiosos personajes de la Comunidad Mágica en un acto tan repulsivo como era el de asociarse con Voldemort (lo que significaba que habías pagado los suficientes galeones como para desligarte del asunto), me pusieron al corriente de que, por "consejo" del mismo Ministro, te ibas del país, rumbo a tu "casa de campo" en Italia, (tu villa tenía lo de casa de campo lo que yo de jugador de quidditch), para no verte envuelto en los persistentes rumores de tu alianza con el Lord Oscuro, (como si no te pudieras aparecer en cualquier momento desde cualquier lugar del mundo, como si fueras un mago de ínfima categoría que necesitaras permiso para transportarse).

No se que me duele más , haber tenido que enterarme por alguien más, que ni siquiera hayas tenido la decencia de mandar una nota avisando tu partida, ya que cuando Lupin se acercó a platicarme él pensaba que ya tenía conocimiento del asunto…...

_-Severus- dijo Lupin mientras iba bajando las escaleras rumbo a mis habitaciones en las mazmorras, ya que a pesar de ser vacaciones, por ser miembros de la Orden, Hogwarts se había convertido en nuestro cuartel general y tenía que convivir todos los días con gente como Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, todos los Weasleys y por supuesto el niño-que-vivió-dos-veces, el "todopoderoso" Potter._

_¿Si?_

_-Solo quería decir que lo lamento, se que ha de ser duro para ti._

_¿A que te refieres Lupin?_

_-Bueno, tú sabes, lo de Malfoy._

_¿Qué con él-dije en un tono que no denotaba el intenso interés que esta insulsa plática acababa de adquirir para mí._

_-Vamos, yo se que ustedes eran…mmm...un poco más discretos que…bueno...tu sabes- decía balbuceando mientras se sonrojaba- bueno el punto es que…mmm.. eran tan "amigos._

_-Entre el señor Malfoy y yo la única relación que existía era la de el padre de un alumno con el maestro- dije cortante- Así que si me permites, necesito ir a mis habitaciones. _

_-Severus, yo se lo difícil que es pasar por un momento así, yo pasé lo mismo cuando Sirius cayó al velo y sé lo solo que te puedes sentir ahora que Malfoy a tenido que retirarse a Italia y tiene orden de no presentarse en Inglaterra en un buen tiempo según me dijeron unos amigos del Ministerio; en fin solo quería decirte que si necesitas hablar algún día de esto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. - y al ver que yo seguía sin decir una palabra- pero, esta bien, lo siento no quería molestarte. Supongo yo que todos son figuraciones mías, debo haber malentendido las cosas.-mientras se daba la vuelta con aquella mirada triste que desde que éramos estudiantes ya lo caracterizaba, era una mirada como de animalito herido, demasiado patética en cualquier otra persona que no fuera él, _

_-Lamento haberte entretenido._

_-Lupin_

_-Dime, Severus_

_-Gracias_

Por alguna razón no podía enojarme con el licántropo, aunque se estuviera metiendo en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, a lo mejor era por que percibía un genuino interés, una amistad nacida del mismo dolor, no del morbo que le causaba mi situación, Debía haber sido muy difícil para él enfrentar la pérdida de, aparte de su pareja, de su último amigo, ya que Peter ya no se podía contar como uno. Y es que uno podía ver morir gente a diario, como ocurrió en cualquiera de las dos guerras que se libraron, pero nunca te acostumbras al sentimiento de pérdida que esta te deja.

Apenas Lupin me dijo y recuperé el aplomo suficiente, fui a ver a Dumbledore y con la excusa de estar investigando el bienestar de mis alumnos, ya que como Jefe de Slytherin, me correspondía al menos velar por tantos niños que perdería a sus padres (esta demás aclarar que la gran mayoría de los padres de mis alumnos son o eran Mortifagos leales a la causa). No creo que haya engañado a Dumbledore, ya que en cuanto pregunté por Draco el dijo...

_-Supongo que te habrás enterado de lo de su padre._

_-Algo he oído_

_-Pues si, Severus, se fue a Italia, aunque Draco regresará para terminar su último año aquí, dudo que Lucius pueda hacerlo también._

_¿Ah si- dije tratando de fingir indiferencia._

_-Si, fueron demasiadas las faltas que cometió como para que se arriesgue a volver._

_¿Cuando partieron?_

_-La semana pasada_

_¿y usted lo sabía? –pregunte dejando traslucir por primera vez mi enojo¿Usted lo sabía y no me dijo nada¡A ese niño le pudo haber pasado algo y yo como Jefe de su Casa debo responder por él¡_

_-Lo siento Severus, creí que te afectaría demasiado y no fui capaz de hacerte daño, supongo que esperaba que tu solo te dieras cuenta o que él te avisara.-Evidentemente Dumbledore ya no estaba hablando de Draco, mientras tanto me miraba con una mezcla de piedad y angustia y si algo yo no soportaba era que la gente me viera así¡yo no necesitaba la piedad ni la lástima de nadie¡._

_-No se a que se refiere, supongo que Draco tarde o temprano hubiera terminado sus estudios, aquí o en cualquier parte del mundo. Pero a pesar de ser mi alumno no tiene la obligación de avisarme lo que hará en vacaciones, por lo demás no se de que estaba usted hablando Director._

_Dumbledore me volvió a dirigir esa mirada como queriéndome hacer saber que no lo había engañado con mi discurso y sabía que lo que realmente me preocupaba era Lucius._

_-Te entiendo Severus, siempre has tenido una relación muy especial con Draco y su padre, entiendo que estés preocupado por el destino de ese niño, pero creo que él tiene la fuerza necesaria para superar este trance.- dijo en lo que se acercaba a mí y mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro agregó- Y también confío en que tu lo superarás. Eres fuerte Severus, pero no dejes que el dolor se acumule dentro de ti, recuerda que siempre queda una esperanza al último._

Después de la conversación con Dumbledore, me dirigí a mi mazmorra, había demasiados sentimientos confundidos dentro de mí: soledad, abandono, tristeza, enojo, rabia, desesperación y un infinito y profundo dolor.

�¡Por que no me dijiste nada�¿Por qué no pediste ayuda¡ sabias que podía haber intercedido por ti para que no te deportaran y te impidieran el regreso, que habría alguna amanera de que no te alejaras de mi. Pero no, tu maldito orgullo te lo había impedido y ahora estabas en un país lejano, donde sabía que tenías más de un amante abandonado, donde estoy seguro te olvidarás de mi.

Ya han pasado tres días desde que Lupin me avisó de tu partida y el dolor aun no cede, es, en cambio, más profundo y agudo ya que hoy se suponía que cumpliríamos nuestro "ritual"

"Ritual", que rara se oye esa palabra, pero así lo habías bautizado hace largo tiempo atrás, nuestro "rito" consistía en que cada año sin omisión, desde hace más de 3 lustros este día el 18 de agosto a las 6 de la tarde con exactamente 8 minutos(por que según tu tenia algo de cabalístico esta fecha ya que era el día 18 del mes 08 a las 18 con 08, claro que yo siempre lo tomé a broma) nos encontrábamos, por única vez en todo el año, en el Callejón Diagon para pasar la tarde juntos.

Desde hace más de 15 años, a pesar de que me cambié al bando de Dumbledore, a pesar de tanto tiempo, tantos años y tantos obstáculos, pesar de que tuviste un hijo, aun a pesar de mi a supuesta "traición", que fue lo que curiosamente empezó nuestra ceremonia, nunca había pasado uno de esos días solo.

! Que los demás pasaran Navidades con sus familias, días de San Valentín con sus enamorados, no importaba que al cabo yo tenía mi 18 de agosto contigo ¡

Pero ahora mientras me dirigía por la chimenea hacia el Callejón no podía dejar de pensar en las tantas ocasiones que habíamos pasado juntos.

¡Y es que todo empezó de una manera tan extraña ¡

Aun lo recuerdo todo, estaba yo comprando unos ingredientes necesarios para mi gabinete, en mi primer año como maestro de Pociones, pero debido al carácter digamos "restringido" de estos , tuve que ir al callejón Knockturn para adquirirlos de manera clandestina, acostumbrado ya a esos rumbos, me dirigí solamente a la droguería de Beckman. Y ahí estaba yo, de espaldas al flujo de gente cuando sentí una mano que me tomaba por el hombro al mismo tiempo que murmuraba….

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya¿a quien tenemos aquí? Al nuevo maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts, Severus Snape._

_-Malfoy, diría que es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí pero realmente no hay lugar más apropiado para ti que este lleno de gente con tus mismos escrúpulos_

_¿y que es esto¿el niño bueno de Dumbledore comprando ingredientes prohibidos? No, no, no¿qué es eso Snape? Si sigues haciendo esas cosas cualquiera te confundiría con un mortífago- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- Upps, creo que eso ya lo eres, bien dicen " puedes sacar a la serpiente de su nido, pero no del alma de un mortífago traidor a la causa"- agregó mientras sus ojos azules se volvían como de fuego._

_-Nunca lo pudiste comprobar Malfoy, ni tú, ni Voldemort._

_-A mi no me engañas, pero ¿Quién quiere discutir de eso cuando tenemos un día tan agradable por delante- dijo mientras señalaba con su bastón al cielo, que contradiciendo sus palabras se empezaba a encapotar- Vamos, te acompaño al resto de tus compras, yo he terminado mis asuntos aquí y realmente me mataría del aburrimiento tener que regresar ahora a mi casa, teniendo en cuenta que de seguro Narcisa esta malcriando y consintiendo a nuestro hijo._

_Y al ver que no me movía solo volviste a señalar el Callejón que se iba quedando más y más vacío a medida que las nubes se iban cerrando._

_Empezamos a caminar; intentando no pensar demasiado, me dirigí a la tienda de túnicas para comprar mi nueva túnica, que sería de ahora en adelante una especie de uniforme para mí; pero apenas habíamos entrado cuando Lucius se acercó a la vendedor, asumiendo su papel de señor y dueño de la situación, le ordenó algo en voz baja y para cuando regresó traía entre manos una preciosa túnica, de la mejor calidad inimaginable, se veía en desde la manera en que la tela caía, en cada botón plateado, en cada hilo, se notaba que era lo que Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a comprar. Entonces, asumiendo que Lucius había decidido comprar ropa también, me senté a esperar que acabaran de atenderlo, cuando él voltea y con una sonrisa me dice:_

_¿Qué esperas¿A que nos hagamos viejos y sea considerada una reliquia? Vamos Snape, pruébate esa ropa antes de que el mundo termine�¡_

_¿es que esto es para mi-dije con cara de incredulidad. _

_-No, es para el otro profesor de Pociones que me acompaña¡claro que es para ti¡ _

_-pero..pero… es que yo.._

_¿Podrías callarte y probarte la maldita ropa, se que con tu mísero nuevo sueldo no podrías comprar todo esto, pero tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, de todas maneras dudo que nos lleguemos a ver en esas fechas, así podrías apresurarte?_

_Ya no me quedo más remedio que obedecerle, y es que así es Lucius, no pregunta ni da explicaciones, pero como ya estaba acostumbrado desde los días en que ambos seguíamos las ordenes de Lord Voldemort a que el era el que dirigía la situación, me disponía a irme al probador cuando el vendedor se interpone en mi camino y me explica- "los probadores, por remodelación ,por el momento están cerrados, tendrá que probarse aquí sus prendas, pero no se preocupe, yo iré a la trastienda, para que se sienta más a gusto"_

_Intente convencerlo de que era mejor que me probara las ropas en la parte de atrás del establecimiento, mientras el se quedaba con Malfoy y solo replicaba que no, que era imposible que alguien que no fuera empleado entrara a las bodegas._

_-Maldito Malfoy�- solo alcanzaba a pensar- de seguro planeaste todo esto, ya se me hacía mucha gracia que te ofrecieras a comprarme algo sin nada a cambio, pero de alguna manera te iba a demostrar que no te temía, total, no sería la primera vez que me desnudaba en frente de ti._

_Y regresé al sitio donde ya estabas sentado, como esperando algo, con un copa en una mano y en la otra un cigarro._

_¿Pasó algo o tan rápido eres- dijo con sorna, levantando la ceja en ese tan típico de él._

_-No, es que lo que pasa es que los probadores están cerrados, tendré que medirme la ropa aquí mismo, al menos claro que te moleste.-dije tratando de aparentar seguridad_

_-Claro que no, adelante-indicó con un gesto de la mano. _

_Empecé a desvestirme lentamente, de espaldas a Lucius, hasta que quede en boxers, y cuando extendí la mano para tomar las nuevas prendas, sentí una mano suave y tersa que se cerraba en la mía, mientras que con un ronco susurro me murmuró al oído._

_-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuve este espectáculo, quédate así._

_-Lucius- solo alcancé a suspirar mientras sentía tu cuerpo pegado al mío, tus manos tocar levemente mi espalda_

_-Ha sido demasiado el tiempo en que he estado lejos de tu cuerpo, demasiado el tiempo en que no he podido tocarte._

_-Lucius, no- dije sin mucha convicción, por que tus manos se iban acercando a mi abdomen e inevitablemente mi cuerpo iba reaccionando._

_No tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quería que ocurriera a continuación, sólo sabía que deseaba estar con Lucius más que nada en este mundo; pero a diferencia de miél ya sabía exactamente que pasaría._

_Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me hizo girar para quedar cara a cara, me atrajo hacia él y me besó, suavemente al principio, después el beso se fue tornando más agresivo, más violento y pasional._

_Cuando estaba yo a punto de hacer lo que él quisiera, justo cuando le hubiera prometido la luna y el sol, Lucius se separó abruptamente de mí diciendo- No he esperado tanto tiempo como para desperdiciar mi oportunidad en una tienda de ropa. Y al tiempo en que cogía su capa se volvió a mí y agregó.- Te espero afuera._

_Intentando recuperar la respiración, me senté en el sillón que antes ocupó Lucius, tratando de analizar lo que había pasado y lo que sus palabras habían significado._

_Pasaron más de 5 minutos, cuando caí en cuenta que aun seguía medio desnudo en medio de una tienda, así que tomé mi ropa, y en el justo instante que me acababa de abrochar la camisa, entro el dependiente (¿habría contemplado todo lo que había pasado?) y con mucha ceremonia, empezó a envolver en un paquete la ropa que Lucius había escogido, aun cuando ni siquiera me la había podido probar._

_-Aquí tiene señor- y como vio mi ademán de sacar el dinero para pagarle, añadió- no se preocupe el señor Malfoy lo a cargado a su cuenta y me indicó que le dijera que usted tenía ya crédito indefinido aquí, para cualquier otra cosa que necesitara._

_(Tiempo después, me enteré que Malfoy era dueño de esta tienda como de otras muchas del callejón.)_

_Al salir, noté que el frío había arreciado y el viento se había vuelto más húmedo, así que cerrando aun más mi capa, me acerqué a Lucius, que estaba apoyado en un farol, fumando un cigarro._

_¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer-preguntó apenas salí de la tienda_

_-No, pero si no te importa, me gustaría pagarte el favor- al ver su cara agregué mientras me ruborizaba- tu sabes lo de la ropa, es un regalo muy costoso y lo mínimo que quisiera hacer es comprarte en café-_

_Con cara de hastío él respondió-Por dios, y a cual de todos los inmundos y pequeños lugares de este Callejón piensas llevarme._

_-No, tendríamos que transportarnos a Hogsmeade, pero te aseguro que la molestia valdrá la pena._

_-No se si recuerdes, pero por mis agradables ocupaciones, tengo muy restringidas mis apariciones y si me transporto a cualquier lugar cerca de Hogwarts, voy a tener como treinta lechuzas investigando el porque _

_-No te preocupes, yo lo haré, solo necesitas estar cerca de mi- le dije, mientras, ya envalentonado, lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba a mi de un jalón- tu solo sujétate fuerte de mí._

_Al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de mi, mi respiración capto su sutil pero a la vez masculino aroma y la confusión se apodero de mí. Lucius al ver la turbación en mis ojos, acercó una mano a mi rostro tratando de quitar un mecho de mi cara y agregó:_

_¿sabes? Creo que estaríamos más cómodos en otro lugar, por que mejor no nos transportas a mi mansión- y mientras se acercaba a mi oído para susurrar con un ronco dejo de voz- Creo que aun recuerdas como hacerlo._

_Y nos transportamos al único sitio de tu mansión donde sabía aparecerme: el dormitorio_

_Después de tanto tiempo aun no había cambiado nada, el seguía durmiendo solo, en aquella enorme cama con dosel y pesados cortinajes verdes, con sabanas negras de un material mas suave que la seda._

_¿Y bien¿Aun recuerdas todo esto? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí._

_-Lo se, pero aun no lo he olvidado, así como tampoco he olvidado otras cosas- dije mientras me le acercaba, viendo solamente esos labios rojos como el vino, me invadía una sensación única, como si mi exclusiva meta en esta vida fuera llegar a ellos y tomarlos como mios. Suavemente sin percatarme de cómo, quede a escasos milímetros de esa blanca y tersa piel, lo tomé por la nuca y lo bese, con la pasion que llevaba guardada todo este tiempo, con la emocion de saberlo mio, con el amor que nunca se apagaria._

_-Severus…. Te he extrañado- alcanzó a decir antes de devolverme el beso con tal pasion que me sentia derretir._

_Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda, mientras las mias se entretenian enrredadndo ese sedoso cabello, lentamente me condujo a la cama, donde sorpresivamente se separo_

_-No, no puedo hacerlo-decía mientras se paseaba enfrente de mi, que aun continuaba en la cama_

_-Lucius¿Qué pasa?_

_-No me puedo arriesgar a perderte otra vez_

_-Nunca me iré Lucius, nunca- dije al tiempo que volvía a tomar sus manos y lo jalaba conmigo, reanudando lo que había interrumpido, lentamente desabotone su capa, curiosamente ahora mi rubio estaba pasivo, a la expectativa de lo que pudiera hacerle._

_Entre besos volvía a decirle- te dije que iba a pagarte el regalo y un maestro debe tener palabra- mientras intentaba desvestirlo, empujándolo para que quedara boca arriba en la cama. _

_Finalmente quedó bajo mi cuerpo, recostado, vestido únicamente con unos boxers pegados negros, signo inequívoco de su perversa sensualidad. Empecé a besar su torso, deleitándome en esa blanca piel de porcelana, deteniéndome en uno de sus rosados pezones, saboreándolo hasta oír sus gemidos de placer, continuando después por su vientre duro y plano, deteniéndome otra vez en la frontera marcada por su ropa interior._

_Al levantar la mirada pude ver su expresión agitada, un tenue sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas, su respiración estaba agitada y su mirada despedía una suplica para que continuara_

_-Y ahora, mi amor¿estas dispuesto a dejarte llevar- pregunte con apenas un susurro_

_¿Qué tienes planeado?_

_-Es una sorpresa_

_-Muy bien, mi perverso profesor ésta noche estoy a tu disposición- dijo mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama tendido cuan largo era_

_Murmure un hechizo y una bandas blancas salieron de los postes de la cama tomando sus muñecas y atándolas, provocando que Lucius respingara por la sorpresa_

_Teniendo ese hermoso cuerpo a mi entera disposición continué con mi maravillosa ocupación, deshaciéndome de su ropa interior, revelando su virilidad palpitante, acto seguido la tome en mi boca siguiendo el ritmo que el propio Lucius marcaba moviendo sus caderas en búsqueda de más contacto. Cuando sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, me retire para besar de nuevos esos labios que a fuerza de morderlos los había dejado rojos cual vino_

_-Mmm, creo que esta noche yo tendré el control- murmure en su oído_

_-Eso es lo que tu crees-dijo sorpresivamente mientras con una mano me tomaba por la cintura y el rodaba hasta estar encima mío.- Realmente creías que unas cintas así iban a detener a un mortífago como yo- susurrabas con una sonrisa gatuna- ahora es tiempo de la revancha querido profesor. -dijo mientras el peso de su cuerpo en el mío me impedía moverme, conteniendo la respiración solo sentía sus sedosos labios recorrer mi cuello, dejando mordiscos y marcas a su paso, luego con una lentitud que me mataba empezó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la túnica hasta hacerme casi gritar de excitación., despacio iba besando mi vientre, recorriendo con su lengua húmeda todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, hasta descubrir mi erección que exigía liberarse de la ropa interior, cosa que hiciste, tomándola con tus manos, siguiendo un compás que solo tu escuchabas y que mi cuerpo recordaba tan bien._

_-Y ahora Profesor, estas dispuesto a suplicar?_

_-Nunca- alcancé a decir con un suspiro_

_Muy bien, creo que tendremos que trabajarlo un poco más- agregó mientras tomaba en su húmeda boca mi palpitante excitación, haciéndome ver estrellas del placer que sentía. Repentinamente se detuvo, haciendo lo que yo había hecho con el._

_-Y bien Severus ¿ahora suplicaras?_

_-No, nunca- respondí entre jadeos_

_Luego, de un frasquito que saco de una cómoda cerca de la cama, tomo un aceite con olor a frutas y los esparció por mis piernas, masajeando cada vez mas cerca de mi entrada, hasta que sentí que 1, 2,3 dedos se sumaban en un movimiento circular llevándome cerca del éxtasis._

_Sorpresivamente, sus dedos abandonaron mi cavidad, dejándome con los ojos vidriosos- "Ahora no que estoy tan cerca"_

_-Maldita sea Lucius, déjame de torturar así�¡_

_-Solo quiero una cosa Severus- dijo al tiempo que subía por mi cuerpo dejando besos dispersos por mi torso- solo quiero oírte decirlo- murmuraba mientras me besaba tiernamente. Si no lo dices, creo que me retirare-agrego con una risilla maquiavélica_

_-Tu ganas�¡ Esta bien LUCIUS MALFOY¡ HAZME TUYO POR FAVOR�- grite movido por la pasión que sentía-_

_Por toda respuesta sentía una embestida que me cortó la respiración, hasta que empezó a moverse circularmente. Solo podía ver su cara incendiada de deseo sobre mí, al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían mi erección masturbándome al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas_

_Al fin nos liberamos al mismo tiempo, gritando nuestro nombre en el paroxismo del orgasmo, sintiendo la unión que nunca nadie nos iba a robar_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-…..Nunca nadie nos iba a robar…, si tan solo Lucius, no te hubieras ido- me digo a mi mismo en lo que camino patéticamente solitario por el callejón Diagon, en el único día del año que no debería haber venido solo, el maldito 18 de agosto. Sigo pasando por todas las tiendas que me recuerdan a ti, y no puedo evitar detenerme en el vitral de la tienda de túnicas, a recordar nuestro primer encuentro ahí.

Pasa el tiempo y hasta que siento las primeras gotas de lluvia puedo reaccionar, pero al mismo tiempo, siento un calor familiar en mi espalda, un paraguas encima mío, y una voz suave como el terciopelo susurrar en mi oído

-Vaya, vaya profesor Snape, podría pensar que había olvidado nuestra cita

-Lucius- dije al tiempo que volteo y contemplo con adoración ése rostro.¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo recordar que prometiste nunca , nunca irte- dijo mientras se acerca cada vez mas- y me han dicho que un profesor nunca olvida sus promesas, mi amor- dijo al tiempo que me besaba como solo el sabe, uniendo la pasión y el deseo con el amor mas inmortal y eterno.- dijo al tiempo que dejaba caer el paraguas .

Y ahí nos quedamos en un callejón sólo, mientras la lluvia caía como un manto sobre nosotros, conscientes de que nunca nadie no iba a poder separar.

FIN

Espero les haya gustado, dejen muchos reviews

Besos

Kenny Black


End file.
